


梦游求欢《难言之隐》（5）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：孕期睡梦，中途醒来，标记，口交





	梦游求欢《难言之隐》（5）

Loki收下了支票，没有立刻告诉Thor他的姐姐来过。hela显然不是仙女教母，她在圈子里听闻Loki见钱眼开，便开了一个足够诱人的天价来让omega当自己的内应。

“这可……我不知道，女士。”Loki缩着肩膀躲在沙发上，就像任何一个安逸度日的懦弱omega，毕竟他的老东家也倒闭了，没有太多人记得银舌头的能力。

“只要把你看见的告诉我就行，”hela傲慢地抬了抬下巴，她开始怀疑Thor的眼光了，“这还需要考虑吗？你很难从我弟弟身上挖出这个价目。”

“当然，那就……”Loki看着那张支票，恰到好处地露出了一些贪婪的嘴脸，“合作愉快，女士。”

把敌人放在明处才是最保险的做法，华尔街教给Loki的远远不止这一点，他收敛獠牙已久，却依旧是头狼。

等热潮期过去后，Loki恢复了工作。对一个三十多岁的omega而言，身上带着年轻alpha的暂时标记示人需要些勇气，但若那人是集团首脑便完全不一样了。

“我要开始重整人事部，你这一周已经加班三次了。”高挑的omega穿着裁剪精炼的西装坐进车里，Thor等到年长的男友挂断电话才得到了一个吻。

“认识你的第一天我就是个工作狂，”Loki懒洋洋地哼笑了一声，alpha便抚着他的腰吻了上来，“hey，那你打算一周让我在床上加班几次？”

“直到我确保……消耗完了你梦游的精力为止？”

“认真点，我有两件事要说。”Loki每次拒绝Thor都有种丢弃流浪狗的感觉，心痒又无奈，“你的姐姐hela，在一周前来找过我。”

“什么？”Thor怔了怔，有些僵硬地笑了笑，“这不可能。”

“还有什么我不知道的事吗？”这反应太奇怪了，Loki拿出皮夹里的支票递给恋人，“她开的条件的确十分诱人，但我打算伪造一些假……”

“先回家。”alpha态度强硬地握住了方向盘，侧脸的下颔紧绷成了一条直线。

Loki下意识地皱了皱眉，但还是默不作声地看着Thor一路飙车，甚至联系了他从来都没意识到那存在的安保团队。

“你派了人监视我？”

“不，只是备案了你的行踪，包括我还有hela的，以及母亲和……”Thor看上去十分焦躁，在客厅来过踱步，“Loki，你就像我的家人一样重要。”

“那就从现在开始告诉我真相。”

“这样的……制度，从我父亲那一代开始就存在。”Thor终于在沙发上坐下，握着omega的手慢而轻地摩挲掌纹，“如果有人出了意外，odinson的人动作会比警方更快。”

Loki想起hela的话，odin倒下后，幽灵终于笼罩了Thor。

“hela在新泽西的监狱服役过4年，因为经济犯罪。”年轻的alpha沉缓地揭露辉煌家族中不为人知的阴影，“她想要夺走不属于自己的份额，董事会成员认为odin的意外也和hela脱不了干系。”

“那你是怎么想的？”Loki轻声开口，却望进了Thor迷茫痛心的眼里。

他才只有19岁，却不得不承担起人心动荡的集团，还要面对血亲长姐加害了父亲的残酷真相。

“hela的事别担心我，”Loki拍了拍Thor的胳膊，笑容里还有几分棋逢对手的刁钻，“忘了吗？我曾经可是你父亲的合伙人。”

“你是说哄骗他签了份亏本合同？的确很有本事。”Thor终于松懈下紧绷的肩膀，依赖无比地搂住年长的恋人，“你要说的第二件事是什么？”

“哦，那个……”Loki吸吸鼻子，居然难得一见地脸红了，“我怀孕了。”

Thor“啊”了一声，直直地站起来又坐下。

“不用压抑，”被盯着的omega摆了摆手，“我知道不小心搞大男友肚子的青少年会有什么反应。”

“我会负责的……”Thor小声地开口，但30岁的omega看样子已经自己打点好了一切，“Loki我们结婚吧，哪怕没有hela那件事……”

“一张纸罢了，等我们有精力筹备婚礼再说吧。”Loki打了个哈欠，悠然自得地去柜子里找零食，“哦，主要是我没法再喝酒应酬。”

“那这段时间当我的特助怎么样？”Thor亦步亦趋地粘着omega，蠢蠢欲动地想摸一摸那还平坦的小腹，“我在学校的课还要考勤，的确需要个信得过的助理。”

“改天交接一下业务吧。”Loki点点头，用巧克力棒戳了戳alpha的胸膛，“顺便涨点工资？”

“好说。”Thor满口答应，再三确定近期没有人在跟踪Loki后，拎着外套走向玄关，“现在我要去庆祝，像没有一整个集团要管的青少年那样。”

“庆祝什么？”omega挑着眉从楼上探出头，“我没有答应你的求婚，这孩子也不在你的肚子里。”

“他依旧没答应我的求婚。”

“Loki简直…让我像个无头苍蝇一样乱转。”Thor将杯中的鸡尾酒一饮而尽，用力拍了拍fandral的肩膀，“无论如何，这是我在他生产前最后一次喝酒。”

“一个刚怀孕的、三十岁的omega。”fandral的酒量不及好友，醉醺醺地咂了咂嘴，“你家财万贯……而laufeyson视财如命，这到底怎么了？”

“也许是因为他的男友只有19岁，”Thor转着酒杯，自嘲般笑了起来，“总不能事事都顺利，不是吗？”

“喝完接下来十个月的份吧，19岁的富豪daddy。”

Loki没有早睡，他停了缓解梦游的药物，却又怕在无意识的游荡中伤到胎儿，但他很快在客厅等到了另一个大块头的甜心。

“Sorry，Loki……”Thor的酒品不错，醉到东倒西歪的程度也只是哼笑着搂住omega不放，“我只是太高兴了，终于可以把你永远拴在身边……”

“真是十分alpha的实话，嗯？”Loki揉了揉在自己怀里撒欢的大家伙，也许是因为怀孕后的荷尔蒙，omega觉得醉酒后的Thor更可爱了些，“你打算用膝盖上楼吗……唔！”

“我可以照顾好你，dear……我保证。”alpha的唇带着甜酒和麦穗的气息，Thor将Loki压在楼梯旁的墙上深吻，这是他的omega，他永远都无法对Loki停止索求。

“那就再好不过了，骑士。”Loki哄着alpha躺下，安心地从恋人的领口嗅到了熟悉的信息素，“如果我的梦游症复发，确保你会醒过来好么？”

“或者我让你整晚都动弹不得。”Thor像八爪鱼般搂住了Loki，满足地咕噜了一声，“晚安，babe。”

可爱的混蛋。

Loki只觉得心里孵化出了毛绒绒的小动物，正奶声奶气地冲自己撒娇打滚。omega前所未有地笃定，他愿意和这个alpha一起孕育生命。

无关年龄和家世，他们已经比世上还没相遇的爱侣们幸运太多。

Thor是被怀里的挣动弄醒的，宿醉已经醒了大半，omega的信息素格外甜腻诱人，正像小猫一般在睡梦里舔吻他的喉结和下巴。

“唔……非要闹醒我？”alpha呼噜了一下恋人毛绒绒的脑袋，眯着眼任由Loki骑到了自己身上，“你看，还不如趁醒着就做……嗯？”

omega闭着眼捧住Thor的脸吻了上来，摁着他胸肌的手揉得十分老练巧妙，很快又向alpha的后腰滑过去，不怀好意地勾着松垮的裤腰。

这是把他当成哪任前女友了？！Thor没敢轻举妄动，呆呆地任由Loki摸进自己的裤腰，还十分不客气地捏了一把。

“Oh no，免谈。”alpha终于忍不住翻身压住了恋人，赌气般啃着Loki敏感缩起的脖子，“你可以摸，但休想得寸进尺。”

“唔嗯……”omega在梦里不满地哼哼，软着腰被扒掉了睡裤。那阵浆果蜂蜜般的信息素味更浓了，Thor的呼吸粗重了些，打算加固临时标记。

他现在可不用担心Loki会突然醒来了。

alpha低头吮吸恋人愈发柔软的胸肉，那已经为九个月后的哺乳开始蓬松柔软，如果Thor照顾得好，也许他能在孩子出世前就分一杯羹。

Loki迟钝地挪了挪身体，含混不清地低低呻吟，在睡梦中的omega十分放松，Thor毫不费力地就用手指撑开了绵软湿滑的甬道，然后将自己嵌进了这个温暖的海湾。

“dear……”Thor埋首在omega的颈窝深吸了一口气，Loki毫无保留地包裹着他，被撑开的肉壁蠕动着慢慢吮吸，潮湿的雌穴瓣也贴着alpha的囊袋，随着无意识的动作反复磨蹭。

他搂抱着自己的omega动了起来，抽插出一连串的水声和轻哼，醉酒的alpha收敛不好激荡的信息素，那让Loki的性器也硬得翘在小腹上，他先是不安地颤了颤睫毛，然后睁开了眼睛。

“嗯、嗯……Thor？”半夜醒来发现自己的腿正被人架起来肏干，这场面让Loki的嗓音都抖了一下，但好在他们没有关小夜灯，alpha年轻英俊的面孔就在眼前。

“太深了、啊呃……”Loki夹紧了Thor劲窄的腰，意识清醒的身体开始反应强烈，alpha也被他痉挛的肉壁绞得粗喘，可omega被填得太满了，Thor还仗着他怀孕没有戴套……

叛逆的青少年看似顺从地退出了一些，然后猛得撞了进去，Loki哀叫着射得两人肚皮一塌糊涂，然后他更湿了——尤其是在看见Thor把他的精液在腹肌上抹开时，年轻人惯爱色诱的把戏。

“再撑一会儿，叔叔。”Thor摁着omega扭动的髋部快速挺动，Loki的体脂很低，身体里却肥沃得像一泡奶油，“在你醒过来之前，我已经翻来覆去地操了你很久了。”

“你这个发了疯的酒鬼、唔嗯！please……”Loki觉得自己快完了，这一次他是货真价实被“干醒”的，这个打桩机般精力充沛的alpha也许还准备把他干晕过去，“我做错什么了……”

Thor停了下来，Loki甚至没有要求他这么做，但就是能用寥寥几字让他心软得无可救药——但他不会离开omega的身体，他还硬着呢。

“你拒绝了我的求婚，可能是因为我不够郑重……”Thor闷声罗列着omega的“罪状”，“你还在梦里把我当成了女人，说不定就是那个Julie。”

“你是说……”Loki闭着眼消化了一会儿信息，语气里居然还有些兴奋，“我把你给上了？”

“差一点。”Thor不知道自己该不该安心，毕竟Loki听上去真的有这个想法。

“听着，boy。”Loki失望地叹了口气，趴在alpha宽阔厚实的胸膛里安抚他，“结婚意味着我得接触你的家庭，我……宁愿保持现状。”

“你不想见我的母亲？”Loki不怕hela，而odin现在都不记得他了，Thor只能推测出这一个结论。

“在你来我家寄宿之前，frigga说请照顾好我的儿子……”Loki叹了口气，“我比你年长11岁，她认为我诱奸了你都情有可原。”

“well……母亲总认为儿子还没长大，但frigga十分通情达理。”Thor耸了耸肩，抱着omega轻轻晃了晃，“所以你愿意当我的丈夫，是吗？”

Loki在昏黄的灯光下微微红了脸，然后轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

但Thor休想收获一个任他摆布的羞涩omega，Loki向下钻进了被窝，然后用精湛的口活“上”了他的alpha。

他的。

当Thor抑制不住地低吼呻吟，阴茎几乎在他嘴里勃起到跳动时，Loki像美杜莎那般爬到alpha胸口，在他耳边低笑着呢喃：“标记我，tiger。”

他的猛兽瞬间反扑过来，在闯进Loki身体里的同时咬住了他的脖颈。omega尖叫着蹬了蹬腿，孕育着胎儿的生殖腔便被它的另一个父亲占领。

Loki要被压死在Thor爆发力强悍的肌肉下了，他整个人都在颠簸抖动，alpha一边操他一边将他的肚子射到鼓起来，标记让两人都兴奋到了极点。

alpha成结的时间长得离谱，Thor不得不咬住Loki的嘴唇阻止调侃，他的omega怀孕了还要辛苦地承受巨大的结，他明明打定主意要照顾好Loki。

“要是你全裸着下楼给我倒杯水，”色眯眯的年长omega伸了个懒腰，伸手挠了挠他的tiger，“说不准下一次你还能这么对我。”

Thor照做了，他像希腊神那般浑身赤裸地在豪宅中走动，然后端着水回到淫乱的卧室，Loki的绿眼睛像猫一样落在alpha半勃的性器上。

“已经到下一次了。”

Loki喝了口水，他发现那有些冰，于是在咽下它之前含住了Thor的阴茎，alpha绝对会爱惨了这个。

“唔！god……”Thor甚至想在牧师面前宣誓，他会一生一世爱着Loki的舌头。

Loki是个很好的工作伙伴，这也是Thor认为他们会永远在一起的原因。omega精明沉着，条理清晰，还不会像Thor的其他下属那样纵容他。

“frigga想见你，”深秋的时候，Loki三个月的孕腹已经开始发硬了，体温偏高的alpha会用掌心轻轻按摩那一圈皮肤，“很抱歉我擅自先找她谈了，但如果我说frigga并没有反对……你会去见她吗？”

“frigga救了你，混账。”Loki虚张声势地用纸筒敲了敲Thor的脑袋，然后懒洋洋地蹭进他怀里打盹，“好吧，我要向frigga揭露她一米九的儿子有多爱撒娇。”

到底是谁在撒娇？Thor低头亲了亲Loki的面颊，他为孕期的恋人放弃了几乎所有课外活动，但这都是值得的。

唯一需要担忧的是，他们即将迎来一位小姑娘，这对双方都是男性的伴侣来说十分罕见，也更难照顾好脆弱敏感的小婴儿。

“这不意味着我们要把婴儿房刷满粉红色，”Loki阻止了Thor从木板开始搭婴儿床的想法，挑了几款养眼舒适的淡色油漆，“我小时候就受够寄养家庭的审美了，你的怎么样？”

“我的儿童房吗？”Thor拿着榔头和刷子手舞足蹈，富豪daddy执意要亲力亲为，“四面墙都是黑色就像神盾局总部，地板周围还有荧光射灯……”

“我们还是找个设计师吧，dear。”Loki叹了口气，开始佩服frigga养大了这么个混世魔王。

“对了，这个周末你的行程能空出来。”Loki侧过身避让搬家具的工人，婴儿床倾斜过来时挡住了视线，这让他在一脚踏空时反应慢了半拍，“我们可以去见fri……”

Loki在16岁时也被人推下了福利院的楼梯，不会比现在更疼。但他下意识先护住了肚子，太阳穴便在巨响中撞上了拐角。

“Loki！！”

Thor扔下工具飞奔过来，惊惧的吼叫被嗡嗡声掩盖。Loki缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，视野里一片血红，但经验告诉他情况还不算太坏。

“……我没事……”

这实在太抱歉了，Loki不喜欢爽约。闭上眼睛的前一秒，他还想到了婴儿房的墙壁该用什么颜色。

Thor也会喜欢那个颜色的。


End file.
